Tea Can Taste Just As Sweet As Coffee
by applearticles
Summary: America likes coffee, but not as much as the taste of tea though. Ukus because we need more of it.


Tea Can Taste Just as Sweet as Coffee

America could not, nor will ever stop drinking tea.

Every other nation knew America hated, no. Loathed the dirty leaf water.

Especially England.

When America was a colony, he drank the liquid almost everyday. Then, the Boston Tea Party. After that, no one saw Alfred drink it. He would politely declined if offered, and insult it if Britian offered.

That was on the outside though.

On the inside it was a completely different story.

Alfred would drink it after work to relax, when it was cold, or when he was pressured and stressed. It's sweet aroma was very addicting. He would savor every last drop until he had to go make more. Alfred tried to stop, but old habits do die hard. He loved other drinks too, like cola and coffee. Though, nothing could quite catch the deliciousness found in tea.

His favorite of course, was none other than Earl Grey.

The one England drank on a regular basis.

He kept all his different assortments of tea in a cabnet in his kitchen. Locked, of coarse. Alfred would simply die if anyone found out he drank tea.

America would jump off a cliff if Arthur found so he wouldn't have to face the taunting and teasing that would surely follow. It would just fuel the egotistic attitude of his more. America would not give him the satisfaction.

In the morning of the G8 meeting, Alfred made his daily mug of Earl Gray. Then he made himself coffee to take to the meeting. He made sure every single person knew he drank coffee. Just so they don't get suspicious. He then put the extra tea in a thermas and set both thermases on the counter. He ran to the bathroom to finish getting ready and then came down the stairs again.

Making a mental checklist he checked himself.

Teeth? Check. Hair? Check. Wallet? Check. Keys? Check.

He was ready. All he needed now was his coffee.

He grabbed his coffee thermas and put his tea thermas in the microwave. It would be ready for when he came home. Grabbing his suitcase, Alfred opened his front door and met the world with his bright hollywood smile.

Time skip!

America was chatting with Japan about the latest horror video game and how he couldn't wait to play it on his X-Box. Japan argued politely of course, that maybe America needed to play something less...gruesome.

"No way man! This big hero can take it! I've played much scarier games than this! In fact..."

As America rambled on Germany attempted to stop Italy from making pasta right in the middle of the conference table. Romano shouted curses at Spain from across the table.

"Bastard!"

"Love you too Lovi!"

"You son of a bi-!"

Hungary chased Prussia around the room with her pan yelling and shouting. France had Canada in a tight side hug convincing him to come home with him. Canada quietly tried to pry France off but he wouldn't budge. He stopped resisting with a soft,'maple'. China tried to make everyone taste his treats while Russia took everything in with his bloody pipe at his side.

England suddenly came bursting through the doors of the G8 meeting, his hair more tussled than usual, red face and panting. Everyone stopped and stared. England was never late, always saying that wouldn't be gentlemenly. He collapsed on a chair and settled his briefcase on the table. He opened it and pulled his notes out. Finally with a deep sigh and clearing his throat, he finally spoke.

"Excuse me everyone, my alarm did not wake me this morning. I am here now though, so let's start this meeting."

"Are you sure you aren't just too old to be waking up or moving quickly? That must be hard on your old man bones." Everyone turned to see America smiling and holding his arms crossed across his chest. England sputtered and red faced yelled,"No I'm not! I'm only a couple of years older than you wanker!" America laughed. England was clearly about to curse America out but Germany interrupted with a tired look on his face.

"Alright everyone, now that England is present ve can start the meeting.'' Everyone either happily took their seats or mumbled on how it was going to be a long day. England gave America one last heated glare as he sat down. Germany started conducting the meeting first, talking about weapons used on the wars and how much many we are using, blah, blah, blah.

America as usual wasn't paying attention. People should only pay attention to him and his awesomely heroic ideas that would surely save the nations from global warming. As America sat down he pulled out his coffe thermas from home. Nobody paid mind to America and the 'Please, no food or drink' sign in the room. They were all so very used to him stuffing his face with the dreaded, greasy hamburgers, or the diabetic, suger-filled milkshake.

They also didn't pay attention to him as he took a large gulp from it and immediatly pale. His sky-blue eyes widened and he sat still as a rock. He got goosebumps all the way down his tan arms and legs. He started to sweat, but not the hot sweaty kind, the cold, oh shit, kind. 'Oh no, no,no,no,no!' America thought. He stared at the thermas in his hand and wondered how the hell he managed to grab his tea thermas instead of his coffee thermas. He was royally fucked now.

'Calm down,' he told himself, 'No one knows you have tea, calm down, everything is gonna be just fine. You just have to get rid of it, that's all. Ah-ha!' America's hand shot up like he was in school again. "Yes, America? If it is just another silly idea of yours, you can vait until it is your turn." America glared, 'My ideas are not silly! Wait, he had to focus, just ignore and let it go Alfred.' America shook his head asked,"Um, yeah, no, I just want to excuse myself t-to t-the b-bathroom."

America cursed himself under his breath for stuttering at the end. Damn his nervousness. "Alright then, hurry up." Letting out a sigh of relief he quickly grabbed his tea and left. He quickly and suffiently speed walked in the hall to the bathroom door. He slammed the bathroom open and peeked under the stall doors to see if anyone else was there. The coast was clear.

'See Alfred? No one found out. You had a panic attack for nothing.' Alfred reassured himself. He walked to the sink and stared at himself. Pretty damn fine he told himself. He would be a lot hotter if he lost the paleness and stopped fidgeting. He was getting off track, back to the plan. He never really had much of an attention span anyway. He was told he couldn't read the atmosphere either. Oh well.

He opened the top of the thermas and quickly, secretly took a sip from it. Oh sweet baby Jesus, it was delicious! Too bad though, he had to get rid of it if he wanted to save his pride. He slowly poured the tea down the drain.

He didn't realize how long he had taken in the bathroom and basically screamed when he suddenly heard someone walk inside.

"America?"

America jumped from his voice being called and dropped the thermas and tea. It spilled everywhere, on his amazing pants, shirt, floor and even on the bathroom mirror.'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' America looked around for a place to hide but found none. He didn't have time to run in a bathroom stall because the footsteps were getting closer and-

"America?"

America looked up and saw England staring at him, confused. Then he looked at his clothes, then the floor, and finally rest on the dropped thermas still slighty dripping tea onto the floor beneath.

"E-England? W-what are you d-doing here?" America slighty frightened at Britian's reaction, backed to the wall behind him.

England, still staring at the thermas, answered, "I think the question is what are YOU doing in here? England's stare at the thermas made America even more nervous and decided to quietly escape.

"Um, well, you know, um, just, using the restroom?" America whispered wincing at the end, while shifting toward the bathroom door that led to the hall and then outside the building. Maybe he could make a run for it?

Probaly sensing America's thoughts, he looked at America. America, feeling stared at, ripped his gaze from the door to England's face and froze again. Then, England spoke up.

"I came to check up on you because Germany complained you were taking too long. I come in to see you drenched in what? What is it? It's not that bloody Coca-Cola, or a smoothie, and it smells strangely familiar." America squeezed his eyes shut and wondered why in the world England of all people found him like this. He opened his eyes though, when England commented about it being familiar.

"Yes, now that I mentioned it, it smells very familiar. What is it Alfred?"

America felt himself pale at Britians words, but began to lightly shake when Arthur called him Alfred. He meant buissness. He was speechless; he didn't know what to say to England. He definitly couldn't just say, 'Oh it's just tea that I told you many years ago that I wouldn't drink ever again because you taxed it too much. Don't worry about it!'

Not damn likely.

Everything shut down when England began reaching for the thermas on the floor. America decided right then to make that escape run now that Arthur was distracted with the cup. America started to sprint toward the door, but Arthur saw him out of the corner of his eye. With his skills he learned as a pirate, he quickly tripped America with his foot and cushioned his fall with his arms.

"Wh-what?!"

"Where do you think your going?" England asked a struggling America. America tried to get out of Arthur's hold without using his super strength (he didn't want to kill him), but England decided then to flip America over on his pudgy stomach, which of coarse America would deny, and used his green tie from his military uniform to tie America's hands behind his back. He then proceded to put all his body weight on America's hips and ass.

All this happened in a few seconds, and America didn't realize what happened at first. Then, he found his hands tied with what felt like England's tie. When exactly did he take that off?

"Dude, get off! You're heavy!" America whined when he felt England straddle him from behind.

"Please America, with strength like your's I barely weigh a thing."

"Still, it hurts! Your crushing my lungs! Get off!"

"Not until you tell me what the bloody hell you were doing in here and why." England answered with calmness.

"NO! Never! Over my dead body! Ne-ACK!" America started until he felt England put pressure on his chest by leaning forward. America gasped, trying hard to breath evenly, though it was balls hard to do so. He wouldn't give in though, he wouldn't tell England nothing. He would just sit this out. Eventually England would get annoyed and just leave. Yep.

"We can do this all day America. Your choice." England said while adding just a bit more pressure on America's chest. America didn't say anything.

Finally, after an hour of silence and numb legs, America gave in. The tea started to get cold, he couldn't feel his legs, his hands lost feeling a while back too, and well, as much as America liked Britian, he sorta didn't want to be under him, exactly. Again, he could just use his strength, but remembered it could end badly for the both of them. So, prepared to lose his pride and ego he dropped his head in defeat and let out the longest sigh he could manage.

"Already given up? What happened to being the hero?" England teased when he realized America gave up. He was about to call this off, because they were both extremely late to the G8 meeting, but America gave in before he did.

There was a long silence, which kinda bothered England, because America would be defending himself, but it was suddenly broken.

"Tea."

"Excuse me?"

"It's tea."

England didn't know what the hell America was talking about, something concerning tea, but he didn't get it. Did he want tea or-

Oh.

Ohh.

Ohhhhhhhhhh.

America felt suddenly Britian freeze above him. He didn't feel him breath or move a single muscle. He had no means about what was going through his british-y friend's head. Was he surprised? Happy? Angry? America wished he wasn't angry. What would happen now? What is their relationship after this? America had a crush on Britian for so long now, it hurt. America knew it was silly and childish to overreact to something like this, he was a hero, but he could feel the tears.

He could feel them cloud his vision and no matter how hard he tried to blink them back, they slowly fell to the cold tile below. He cried slowly and quietly for a while, until he couldn't breath at all, and was crying so loudly it seemed to snap something in England and it brought him back. America didn't stop crying even when he felt England untie his probaly bruised wrists, get off him, and slowly walk back a little.

Sensing his freedom, Alfred crawled toward the bathroom corner through blind vision, and when he got to the corner, he balled his body into his own little shield. Not once did he look toward England, afraid of what he might find, and seemed to bawl even harder. England would hate him for sure now, but for what? Drinking tea? Was it really that horrible? He willed himself to stop crying, but apparently, his tear glands wouldn't listen.

Then out of nowhere, he felt England's warm arms hug him. He didn't even hear him walk to him! Probaly because of his loud, emotion, sobbing.

"There there, you know I'm weak to your tears. Always have been."

America was completely confused, not expecting this at all. Slowly but surely, America stopped sobbing. England slowly rocked him, just like when America was still his colony and he had fallen and scraped his knee. America didn't even notice England humming until he was just hiccuping softly.

"You know, I find it kind hypocritical that your drinking tea. My tea no less."

"Dude, I don't even know. I'm so embarressed right now."

"Why?"

"You of all people come inside this bathroom and find me drenched in tea, completely scared out my pants, and then hugged me when I cried. I don't know but this a pretty embarrasing situation."

I was just a little surprised to know that you still drink tea, even though, you know."

"Yeah. You know if someone walked in right now we would have to explain all this, and as much as I like you Iggy, I'm gunna go ahead and blame this on you."

"First off, my name is Arthur, and I never knew you liked me."

America, whom was getting cozy in England's arms, suddenly stood up and turned beet red.

"I d-don't like you!"

England surprised at America's sudden movement, stood up and smiled creepily to America. America gulped loudly.

"Oh, but Poppet, you just said you did."

"Yeah, b-but, not t-that much, I mean, jeez, n-not the perverted way your thinking of!"

England backing America in a wall pressed up against him. America placed his arms on England's chest as an effort to push him off.

"W-what are you doing?" America asked nervously. England who has taken a liking to America's chest, drew lazy circles up and down America's arms.

"Nothing, just thinking how you look delicious in tea."

America turned even redder and looked down. Most of the tea had dried, but he was a little wet in places and over all still damp. Out of nowhere England licked America's cheek.

"Mmm, you know I love tea, but I like it better on you."

America couldn't even respond properly because then England kissed him.

It was wonderful.

England's soft lips tasted like, well, England. They tasted of roses, tea, and call him cliche, but when America gave in and kissed him back, he could see a cozy room with a fireplace. He was enjoying the kiss, wrapping his arms around England's neck. England responded by placing his hands on America's hips. He then massaged them by rubbing his thumbs back and forth.

England then licked America's bottom lip. America was hesitant at first, but opened up anyway. Their tongues met, carassing each other's and exploring everywhere. America decided he liked it better like this.

Until he realized he was going to pass out without air.

America pushed England off and gasped for air. Only to have England right back on his lips. England tore America's bomber jacket off along with his shirt. America shivered because of the cold air and because England's hands were all over his chest.

"Wait! T-this, I mean, stop!" Breathless, America once again pushed England off and kept him away.

"Whats wrong? I thought you wanted this?" England asked trying to touch America again. America jerked away.

"I don't even know if you like me back, and your.. touching me." England gave America a 'really?' look.

"Why the bloody hell would I even be touching if I didn't feel the same way git?! Of course I love you back! Even all we went through, you think I wouldn't like you? I knew you were hard-headed but damn!"

"You love me back?"

"What the fuck did I just say?!"

America was so happy he felt like crying all over again, but he was a man, and men don't cry. Well, at least not that often. America hugged Britian saying over and over that he was glad. Call him over dramatic, but he wouldn't care. His crush liked him back, and to think this all happened in a bathroom with spilt tea.

"So, does that mean we're together now?" America clarified.

"No, it means we're ducks. Yes it means we're together. Jeezz, what am I going to do with you?"

"Take me home and make love to me." At that statement England felt his heart melt and warm him up. He felt all the happiness and love mix together and fill his heart. America didn't want to fuck, screw, or any of the other disgusting words that young people were saying these days. It was going to be love.

So America dressed again while England cleaned up the tea and both of them drove to America's house. A certain Brit stopping by a liquor store to get supplies. Just to be prepared.

And they made love.

And Sealand appeared.

Just like that.

Author's notes-

I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. I'm sorry for the abrupt ending, I tried to make them, you know, *wink wink*, but I'm just not ready yet. My fingers wouldn't do it. Sorry, I know you guys wanted super hot mexican sauce lovey doves in the bedroom. Maybe next time. Otherwise, please, if you have any compliments, or constructive critism, review. I'll be thankful.


End file.
